<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taste me - NSFW version by Fauneb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289779">Taste me - NSFW version</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauneb/pseuds/Fauneb'>Fauneb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Bucky Barnes fanart, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, NSFW, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Portraits, Stucky - Freeform, Stucky fanart, mcu - Freeform, steve x bucky - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauneb/pseuds/Fauneb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky doesn't want to miss a single drop of his Stevie ♥</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taste me - NSFW version</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You can find the SFW version <a href="https://fauneb.tumblr.com/post/623740249702563840/someone-is-having-a-little-fun-you-can-find-the">here on my tumblr blog</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>